qiexuhnfandomcom-20200215-history
God-Modding
God-Modding is a term commonly heard in relation to role-play, to describe an unwanted action or series of actions. God-Modding '''(with double D) is a variant of '''God-Moding (with a single D), or power play. Both terms are described here. God-Modding at the expense of others God-Modding occurs when a player already describes the outcome of their own actions against another character. For example: Jayden Trickster punches Lisa in the face and breaks her nose. In this example, Jayden is forcing the outcome of her action on Lisa. Jayden can of course describe her own action, but a better choice would have been a swing at Lisa with intent to punch, next to that she cannot already decide what the outcome of that will be. If Lisa's nose is gonna break or not, is up to Lisa as well, since it's up to both of them what will happen; they are in the role-play together. It's like in real life; when you hit someone in the face, you never know for sure whether or not you will break their nose. A better scenario would be something like this, in which if wanted, the desired outcome of the punch can be role-played in the action: Jayden Trickster swings her fist at Lisa's face in an effort to break her nose. Lisa can then decide whether or not she "accepts" the hit and / or the nose breaking. After that, the two can role-play along on a give-and-take basis. A possible response by Lisa could be: Lisa moves her head to the side as Jayden's fist moves down. Just missing her nose it slams into her jawbone, breaking it in two. Another less common style of God-Modding is when someone who is not actually part of the ongoing actions in a role-play, starts to describe the outcome for others. Like this: Jayden Trickster swings her fist at Lisa's face in an effort to break her nose. Dean Singer bursts out laughing as she sees how Jayden completely misses Lisa's face and slams her fist into the concrete. God-Modding or power playing Both terms pretty well describe what they mean; playing as if you're a God, or have invincible powers. Nothing is more tiresome for players to see someone going around who laughs at everything inflicted to them, who states to get a kick out of torture and more importantly; also doesn't have any other vulnerabilities which do hurt their character. There is of course not that much wrong with playing a character who gets off on pain, but if it's obvious that other players are trying to inflict hurt upon you, then you should let out what the way to do that is then. Sure, you can say "It's up to them to find my weak spot", but that's like having people guess a number that you have in your mind and every time someone guesses it, saying "No!" and changing it. Every good role-player knows how to role-play a defeat, for defeat is a part of role-play. If you believe that role-play only consists of winning, then this really is not the place for you; you will soon meet people who will get annoyed by your presence and who will ignore you. So, be a good sport. While the above mentioned style of power playing is In Character (IC), there will also be players who will take things Out Of Character (OOC) to power play. This is commonly seen when a defeated player starts to make all sorts of OOC remarks, such as "lol, you really needed all of them to defeat me?" or suggestive questions like "where did you carry those bindings with you?" Even if they themselves never bring others to a fight or only use that's what's attached to them, they can't expect others to play the same way and above all; they shouldn't start to disrupt a role-play when they had to take a defeat. Other ways to power play are also forbidden by the rules, like going non-combative in the middle of a fight, or fading a scene for no reason given. More power playing Power playing also occurs when you use your powers to influence the roleplay of others. For instance, when you are the leader of a powerful faction, you can intentionally spread lies that a small, new faction, has declared war on you and is planning to do so on others. By doing so, you will force role-play (and combat) on them which they might not like to do. Sure, your character might like to intentionally spread lies, but when it affects others, make sure they are okay with that. And finally, there is power playing by telling others how to RP their characters or their scenarios; telling them what is right and what is not. While your RP might be of another level of other players, that does not mean it's necessarily better. And even if so, that doesn't give you the right to tell others how to play their role-play. Helping others is always appreciated, dictating them what to do is not.